a flick of the wrist
by 78special
Summary: when you loose someone are they really gone and when you find them different will you accept them MM Slash Gender bender and mpreg,.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, i just wanted to try something new and creative,

Chapter 1

"i can't believe she is gone," said Ray as he sat down "i should have done something," "listen man it wasn't your fault," said Robyn "lightning just struck the radio tower, you had no control," "whatever, i am going for a walk," said Ray as he headed to the roof "you think he will get over it." asked Cyborg looking at her friend went to the roof, "i know i wouldn't if something happened to you," said Kor quietly as he drank a soda.

A few days later,

"Ray come out of your room man," said Robyn as he stood there to the silence "no," said Ray who sat there, on his bed surrounded by his books and pictures of the one he loved "i just want to die, she was the one i love," "look, there are others out there, none i know that were like her but." said Robyn as the door opened, to see Ray standing there looking half dead only being kept alive by the half demon what was inside of him "what do you want Robyn?" asked Ray as steeped into the hallway "i am not moving on, i just miss her so much," Robyn then hugged the man as he cried on his shoulders.

Soon the two made it to the main room, where the other two were "so you finally got the guy out of his room?" said Cyborg looking as he did as he flipped her off "sorry, i wasn't thinking right," "it's ok," muttered Ray as he open the fridge door to find a block of tofu, Ray sighs as he takes the congealed food and starts to cook it. "Ray, are you ok," asked Kor looking at his friend "because you are doing the cooking the Peta paste," "i am fine," said Ray as he put a kettle of tea on the stove." "i just want to try something new." "oh," said Kor "would you like to try one of my cakes," Ray looked shocked and sighed "maybe later,"

after the meal, Ray decided to watch TV, something he rarely would do with the exception of the occasional sports game when he saw a episode of the jump.(AN: think of the OC) a episode he remembered watching with her when he chucked something at the TV, "oh man," said Cyborg as she ran to the TV "now how am i suppose to watch my car show," "don't start with me," said Ray "my fucking emotions are going haywire and i can't deal with you bitching at me." "i wasn't bitching' at you," said Cyborg "i was just bitching at the situation at hand, i know it's hard to loose a friend, first Terence now her." Ray looked at him, "Ter, was a lying bastard, who worked for Slade." said Reminding Cyborg of his betrayal, "then he shows up again only to break her heart again, Azar i should have killed him when i had the chance." Ray then left for his room and his quiet serenity.

Kor stood looking at a several things that Beast Girl had gave to him as he heard a knock his door, Kor opened it as he saw Robyn standing there "hi."muttered Kor standing there "you want to come in?" Robyn stepped in the room and saw the same colored that he didn't expect. "i thought you repainted your room," said Robyn looking at the blue colored walls. "i did," said Kor smiling "it now matched the color of your eyes." Robyn blushed a bit, as she asked "and when did you see my eyes." Kor smiled "in my Dreams," said Kor as he smiled grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss.

Victoria sighed as she tighten a wire in her car, as she looked at her handy work, Victoria had always been fascinated by cars in fact she kind of repaired he father's car when she was younger, Victoria sighed "i was cute when i was younger," said Victoria talking to no one in particular "not like today, but then again i wasn't alone, she was with me like a sister i could always depend on her." Victoria then closed the hood's cover, and made her way to her room to recharge and hopefully she could work on something else to mind of the pain.

Ray sighed as he started to remember the past week events, sure he should have been paying attention to his Azarathian star charts, predicting a once in 2,000 year occurrence when the the red star of na'taim was in line with the Sonne Byram stein magnifying his powers for only an hour but when lightning struck the radio tower all he wanted to do was get her to a safe place.

Flashback

"Beast Girl hang on," yelled Robyn as Beast Girl was holding the tower in place preventing it from falling into the crowd of civilians and cops. "dude i can't hang on to it it's slipping." said Beast Girl as a support wire shot loose wrapping around Beast Girl leg "hold on," said The Raven as he floated up to the radio tower, holding it up with his powers.

"Beast Girl," asked The Raven "i love you," Beast Girl looked shocked, "look can i feel the same," said Beast Girl "but can we talk about this later." Ray sort of blushed when a surge of power caused, the tower to fall on Beast Girl, "Beast Gar are you alright?" asked The Raven as he lifted the tower back in place. "I'm fine," said Beast Girl, "but i think i broke a nail." The Raven looked angry "you can get it fixed at the tow-" said Ray as a bolt of lightning struck his power covered tower, causing Beast Girl and the radio Tower to vanish in think air. "Beast Girl."

End flashback

"Beast Girl," said Ray sitting up as he realized he fell asleep soon tears were forming in his eyes ' i need to stop remembering the bad stuff ' he thought as he made his way to the main room. It was dark as he made his way into the main room, when he heard a noise coming from the living room, Ray turned to see where the noise came from,

"hello," said Ray who was looking around the dark room, "alright who every you are show yourself." "get out of my home." said the voice as it moved around, "your home," said Ray "i was here when it's was built," "your lying," said the voice as it ran moved around the main room, "this is private property, dude." Ray was getting annoying as walked towards the light switch and turned it on only to find the figure had vanished, "my mind must be playing tricks on me."said Ray as she shut off the light and made her way towards her room when he heard a noise from Beast Girls room,

soon Ray had turned vanished then reappeared near Beast Girls room, "who ever you are get out of that room that place is off limits." snarled Ray punching in Beast Girl's code opening the door quickly to find no one there, Ray was then shoved in the wall "where is she?" asked a man as he grabbed Ray arm, "well," Ray winced through the pain "who are you talking about?" asked Ray as he screamed, "look, if you let go of my arm and talk to me civilized manner i can help you find who you are looking for," the man let go "fair enough," said the man as the darkness covered him only showing an outline.

"so you said you use to be here." asked Ray looking at the figure "when was this?' "i kind of don't remember i was walking downtown jump when i saw Robin in trouble and sort of saved his butt, but whatever he says about that part is a lie." "she," corrected Ray looking at the figure "what," asked the figure looking at the figure with interest, "nevermind," said Ray "please, continue." "well i was kind of been bouncing around after my previous team when i arrived here and saw the most beautiful girl in the world."

"sounds like a catch," said Ray looking at the figure as he slouched to the ground, "what did i say,"

"nothing," said the figure "she probably thinks i am dead, i was holding up this radio tower when lightning kind of struck it sending me here,i think i traveled into the future or something," Ray stood there in shock "lightning," said Ray dumbfoundly "um when was that," "i don't know seems like a few days ago," said the figure "and i told her i loved her, oh well why do you care," the figure then got up and was hit by on of Cyborgs shoulder lights. Showing of his skin.

"no way," said Ray looking at the figure "you kind of look like," soon Ray's eyes rolled into his skull as he fainted as the possibility entered his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

About this story i will explain the simple and easy to remember thing it is set in the world where the guys are girls and the vice versa so instead of victor stone you have Victoria stone etc except their personalities are the same.

**Chapter 2**

Ray laid there as the rest of the titans stood there looking at the figure."Victoria would you please quit it with the lights." said Robyn as a shocked Kor looked at him "Beast Girl," said Kor looking at the green teen "um, last time i check i was a guy, and you were a girl." said Beast Boy as he looked shock and also on the verge of laughter "what going on here?" "i was about to ask the same question," said Victoria looking at Beast Boy shyly "you look just like her, in a strange way," "ok this is getting weird." said Robyn looking at Beast Boy half in wonder the other half in lust. "would you quit looking at me like that," snapped Beast Boy "there are to many things going on and i can't deal with them all. Like the idea that i ended up in a dimension. I assume that it is another dimension." Beast Boy then looked down towards Ray,

awhile later the reconvened to the med lab where Gar sat on the on the table "um we kind of need you to check you for injuries and run your blood," said Robyn looking at Beast Boy as he looked at her "i think i kind need need some privacy." said Beast Boy smiling as Robyn started to leave leaving Victoria and Kor in same room, what would be on normal circumstances for him he would have had Starfire leave the room, because cyborg would need help to hold him down when drawing blood over a childhood fear on needles."look i know you don't like doctors and i will try to save the blood work for last." said Victoria handing a cup and showing him to the door to the washroom is, a moment later after filling a cup and placing it on a specimen tray Gar proceed to strip to his boxers, he then tossed the the spandex in a laundry bin.

Victoria looked at him as he notice that he has something on besides the boxers "the gloves have to go as well" said Victoria as she watched as he removed the gloves and handed them to her "i have this sinking feeling that your enjoying this." said Gar as he sat on the metal table shivering at the cold metal contacting his leg. Soon the test were being done, soon stopping at his leg where a burnt mark was on his left leg "hmm," thought Victoria "you have a burn on you left leg, and a tattoo on your other leg." Victoria marking the info on her database. She then pulled out a needle and a container for the blood, seeing the fear in Beast Boy's eyes he nodded to Kor to hold him as Beast Boy started to back away from the needle. Soon the needle made it's way into his vein as the purple liquid went into the container "would a cotton swap be enough to confirm my DNA." asked Beast Boy looking at his blood sitting there in a tube "yeah, but you could be infected with something." Beast boy nodded as he put the bandage on the the hole, "i am glad you didn't want bone marrow." said Beast boy laughing,

"do you guys have something i can wear?" said Beast Boy hoping that they had something in his size "i will get you something from my room." said Kor floating towards his room."is he always that strange," asked Gar "only for Robyn," said Victoria causing a chuckle out of Gar, "i guess things aren't that different here," said Gar as he tapped his fingers on the table as Kor returned with some clothes "i think that these should fit you," said Kor handing him the items Gar then muttered a thanks and started to dress.

Ray sighed as he started to wake up, realizing where he was and what happened he stood up and walked to the medical room assuming he would be there, Ray looked at him through the window as he was dressed in some of Kor's civ's. Ray then sighed as he vanished soon Reappearing in the medical room, "ah," screamed Gar looking at Ray as he appeared in front of him. Ray picked up the chart and looked at Victoria, "what happened," asked Ray while he tried not looking at Beast Boy, "well, i don't really know," said Victoria looking at Ray "your the magic expert," "all i know is that i wanted to protect her," said Ray looking towards the ground "i didn't know think that my magic would turn her into him." "what," said Gar looking at the half demon "you think i am a product of your magic, then you are dumber then people think i am," "whatever, Grass stain," said Ray "just because you look like her, doesn't mean you have her mental capacity," Gar stood up looking at him in his face "listen, may know about a lot of thing but you know nothing about me. first i am smart, you know how many animals inhabit this planet plus the millions on other planets, to sum it all up i am the one man animal planet, so just tolerate me until i can get back home." Ray looked shocked as the words sank in. "fine," muttered Ray as he left the room,

a moment later the titans sans Ray met in the room. "look, we kind of need the help with the team." said Robyn looking at Gar "so, you want me to help out, i will on one condition no initiation," said Gar looking at them, "i still itch from the last one i did," "ok," said Victoria, looking at him a little disappointed "so what should we calling you?" asked Kor "Beast Boy works good," said Beast Boy looking at them "so what now," "movies are good," said Robyn "none of the flicks for chicks." said Kor looking at Robyn "i will not sit through another one of those movies." Victoria had came up with a movie they can agree on except for Gar who knew nothing about this universe.

After the movie had ended Ray entered the room and looked at Beast Boy "so what is your universe like," said Ray getting Beast Boys attention "the same as here i guess, except the differences if you know what i mean." said Gar "but i won't bother you guys much, so Ray when will i be getting back home?" Ray looked at him and sighed "i don't think you can get back home." said Ray seeing the green teen years droop, "i am sorry but my powers were increased for the one time because of the star, and the next time it will come back is in 2,000 years." Beast Boy looked at him, "just great, i found a person who loves me and now, she will move on and find someone else." said Gar looking towards the ground, "you have a guest room or something i can stay in," "why don't you take Beast Girl's room," said Robyn "i think that you might like it there, besides it kind of your room in a weird way." "just to let you guys. I am not trying to replacing anyone" said Gar "i might need to renovate it," Gar stopped speaking when he looked at Ray who seemed a bit sad "Ray, what wrong?" Ray looked towards him "doesn't anything phase you," said Ray looking at the Gar "you lost the love your life and you seem not phased from it at all."

Gar looked down at his feet and sighed, "i am used to loosing people Ray," said Gar "i thought you know about her past." Ray sighed how could he forget the story she told him about her parents, "i forgot these days have been hard on me, and i am sorry, but i can't let you have her room ever, take Ter's old room." Gar sighed "fine but i there's something i want from that room first, fair enough," said Gar as he left the room, know that this reality was the same and know if they had the same personalities they would probably have the same habits, and Gar need to fix for his. Gar opened the door of Beast Girl's room and looked around while sniffing the air. Unlike him she kept the room clean, so finding the stuff would be easy. He franticly used his nose to a drawer where a box was, he then opened it up and smiled as it was his release from the pain he had the pain of loss and the pain of heartache.

He quickly left the room and ventured towards Terence's old room and opened it to find a reasonable sized room. He sighed and closed the door and sat the box on the desk and reopened it, he then slowly took out a paper, and opened the bag and proceed to roll a joint, soon he heard a knock the door. "what is it?" asked Beast Boy as he exhaled some smoke "i though you would like something for your room," said Kor causing Beast Boy to open the door to find Kor holding a plant, "thanks," said Gar taking the plant "are you doing the smoking of the pot," asked Kor looking in the room "you don't need to worry, i will not say anything." "thanks," said Gar "want to come in for a bit." kor nodded as he entered the room, Kor wanted to know about the world and unfortunately the habits of humans, the Tameranien he knew saw him smoking pot once the roof and started to ask questions, and Gar did his best to answer them through his inebriated state. "if your like her, you only smoke when your extremely stress or upset, whats wrong?" asked Kor looking at him, Gar sighed as he pulled a bottle of vodka from the box, "i think i need this right now," said Gar taking a swig of the bottle and placing it back in the box "what would you do if you were in my shoes Kor "you're not in your shoes," said Kor "you're in mine," Gar started to laugh as he sat on the bed, "i needed that," said Gar looking at Kor "it's an expression man, meaning what would you do if you were in my situation," "oh," said Kor looking at Gar as he flushed the little bit of the joint down the toilet "well if i were in your shoes i would probably be doing the same thing as you, self medicating so i won't be able to face the truth at hand,"

"why are you asking me questions, don't you usually talk to Victoria?" Gar smiled as he placed his box at the bottom of his desk, "well she's a girl and i don't like telling my feelings and shit like that, you know what i mean?" Kor nodded, "Robyn always want to know how i am feeling,she asks the strangest questions sometimes." said Kor looking at Gar "yeah I remember The Raven i knew, she wouldn't ask me those senseless questions she i am somewhat glad she was...is empathic." Gar said as he thought about her. "i need another smoke," Gar then went to his box to retrieve a cigarette, "may i have one?" said a voice that wasn't Kor's "sure man," said Gar tossing the pack to Ray,

"so, what is this bull session about," asked Ray lighting the cigarette with his zippo "nothing much," replied Kor, "we were talking about girls, and how they can have annoying questions, "what type of questions did my dimensional counterpart ask?" asked Gar "she... had her moments," said Ray "she had her ups and downs, but i miss her so much," "this is getting to whinny for me," said Gar as he left the room "i am headed in town,"

(author's note: i apologize if this chapter kind of rambles on, i will try to fix it more in chapter 3 so please tell me what you would like for me to change and i will take it under advisement.)


End file.
